1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and more particularly an improved electromagnetic relay for switching contacts through a seesaw movable block.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An example of conventional electromagnetic relay is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. Hei 2-033821. As shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, the conventional relay includes a base 1 having a H-shaped section and a separating wall 11 separating an inner chamber into upper and lower chambers. An electromagnetic block 2 is placed into the base from the downward to swing an armature block 3 placed into the base from the upward for switching contacts by energizing and deenergizing electromagnetic block 2. In FIG. 14, armature block 3 is supported by a pair of leads 34 representing supporting shafts for a swingable movement by respectively welding both wings 35 of a pair of contact connecting leads 33 of plane T-shaped configuration together with contacts 12a of a pair of common terminals 12 which appear through a central portion of upper end surfaces in open peripherals of base 1. This construction has a problem that when an external impact is applied to the relay, the above-mentioned leads 34 is brought into plastic deformation to extremely change its operation characteristics or to sometimes invite inoperable state.
Moreover, the armature block 3 needs many assembling processes taking time because the both wings 35 of contact connection leads 33 have to be respectively welded with contacts 12a of the common terminals 12.
Welding the contact connecting leads 33 with the common terminals 12 as a single unit provides assembling accuracy with dispersion. Accordingly there are problems that the operation characteristics are apt to be dispersed and the adjustment work of operation characteristics is troublesome due to unification of base 1 and armature 3.